User talk:Iniquity
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ikariam! Thanks for your edit to the Ram-Ship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 22:46, 16 October 2009 WYSIWYG editor Please turn off your WYSIWYG editor by unchecking Enable Rich Text Editing in your under the Edit tab. - it is undoing our tables - we try to keep table information going horizontally | data || data || data as much as possible and not vertically | data | data | data whenever we can, we know there are a few templates that do not work well horizontally, and it is ok for them to be in the vertical format when used. -- 01:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) New templates I have created some new templates to (Hopefully) help you on the Unit / Ship change over (hopefully less typing over all for you): : produces . : and will produce . : produces . : produces . : produces : produces : produces : produces : All of these can take a parameter to be displayed in the tooltip as well. :: produces : I have modified both and so that they do not display "'- Level #'" anymore so that you can use them to diplay the sword / shield icons in other locations that use them as well :: produces :: produces :: produces :: produces : I hope these help, so that you do not have to keep entering txt Text etc - If you think of others that I have missed let me know -- 17:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Changes I did notice that special and type were being used interchangeably - I have not done any battling to know what the new screens look like yet - I did notice there is a weight for the units (for when transported by ship) as well, I do not know about secondary attack stats either - so you might have to make a demo table so I can see what you mean - ( I learn better by seeing than just reading it ) -- 21:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :They removed all the previous special abilities as far as Assault and Resilience. There are now types, I guess is the right word, that correspond to positions they're intended to take on the battle field. There's a front line, a flaking line, a ranged fire line, an artillery line and an air combat slot. Sea combat is similar but with just front, ranged and submerged. :Something has to take the front line, so if all your front line troops die, ranged units will move forward, though they'll do far less damage that way, thus their being a secondary offensive value for this. :There's also a Size on the battlefield that corresponds to how many units can fit on a battlefield and how many are forced to wait in reserve until needed. This is different from the Weight, that is how much room they take up on a transport ship. :All of this can be seen by clicking the unit portrait in the barracks or going to the library.Iniquity 21:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC)